


Sleep Well

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You admire Brahms as he sleeps.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Sleep Well

Brahms curled up into his pillow, his body curled up in a cute little ball. Before, he slept as stiff as a board, but he had finally relaxed enough to toss and turn and spread out in his sleep like a normal person once the two of you had started sharing a bed.

You sat in your spot in bed, watching him quietly. Brahms spent so much of his time admiring you, so it only felt fair that you should admire him from time to time.

The house was completely silent, in fact even the world outside seemed to be completely still. It felt as if there was nothing else in the entire world but you and Brahms. It made it seem like the whole universe could be contained inside your room. There was no safer feeling than that.

One of his arms poked out from under the covers, goosebumps appearing on his skin. You gently ran your hand up and down his arm, warming it. The hair on his arm was soft and fuzzy, and it made you smile. If someone had ever told you that you would appreciate someone’s arm hair, you would have called them crazy. But then again, you were never so in love with someone until you met Brahms. Being in love with him had shown you how it was possible to admire every single mundane thing about another person.

Eventually you pulled the blanket over Brahms’ arm, tucking it in along with the rest of him. Brahms shifted in his sleep, turning onto his back.

Gently, you played with his bangs, admiring how they bounced back into place. You wished you could admire his face, but Brahms still insisted on sleeping with his mask on.

You reached down, placing a soft kiss on his porcelain forehead.

“I love you Brahms.” You whispered.

Out of dead sleep, Brahms mumbled four syllables that passed for ‘I love you too.’ Which almost made you laugh, but you kept silent, letting him continue sleeping undisturbed.


End file.
